Memorias de viajes
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: Un oneshot inspirado en el precioso juego de Journey. El segundo viaje le devuelve la fe en el prójimo a una peregrina.


**Memorias de viajes**

Estoy sentada en la arena, a punto de emprender mi tercera Peregrinación. Antes de empezar a andar y tras ver el tercer anillo dorado bordado en mi manto rojo, me puse a reflexionar sobre mis viajes anteriores.

Durante mi primera Peregrinación recuerdo lo excitada que estaba, lo mucho que quería explorar, el ansia de encontrarme con alguien más… sobre todo esto último, ya que me sentía muy sola. En este viaje los hermosos paisajes se me quedaron grabados en la retina. El campo de estelas, recordando a todos lo peregrinos caídos; el primer Hito, imponente pero acogedor; el Puente roto, que arreglé con la Tela de las Lenguas; el Gran desierto, amarillo, rosa y con los otros colores del atardecer; el Río de arena, imparable y emocionante; la ciudad sumergida, etérea y aparentemente tranquila; la Torre de Luz, el último reducto de la civilización, ; la Montaña del Origen, donde la nieve y el viento se llevan tus esperanzas, y por último la Cima, nunca me llego a acordar que había allí, solo tengo una sensación de paz y alegría. Sin embargo, lo que me dio el panorama no me los dieron mis compañeros.

Me encontré con peregrinos novatos como yo, pero que eran tan torpes, que me exasperaban. Me dejaron a la mitad, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

También me encontré con peregrinos que hacían su segunda Peregrinación. Eran muy individualistas. No podía seguirles, me dejaron tirada.

De alguna forma, me las arreglé para llegar a la cima sola. Al llegar tendría que empezar la siguiente Peregrinación y recibiría mi segundo anillo dorado en mi manto. No sé lo que ocurre en la cima, ni como llego de vuelta.

Empecé la segunda Peregrinación sin compañía. Tampoco quería encontrarme con nadie. Sin embargo, al llegar a la ciudad sumergida, cambié de parecer. Es un sitio por el que no me gusta ir sola. Fue entonces cuando le encontré, un peregrino blanco. Los peregrinos blancos son aquellos que conocen todos los símbolos del lenguaje, además su manto estaba entero ribeteado de dorado, eso significa que había hecho la peregrinación muchas veces, tres como poco. ¿Podía confiar en el para ir juntos? ¿O sería como los individualistas que me encontré? Decidí darle una prueba de confianza.

Por la ciudad sumergida buscó los símbolos del lenguaje e incluso encontré uno desconocido para mí. Lo seguí, y me guió por escondites para evitar los monstruos. Sabía cuando estar escondido y cuando salir. Empecé a confiar en él. No sabía su nombre, no se nos permite decir nuestro nombre durante una Peregrinación, pero le llamaba Blanco para mis adentros.

Al llegar a la Torre de Luz, decidí no separarme de él. Cuando llegábamos a un glifo, él encendía una mitad y yo la otra, así fue como me di cuenta de que empezábamos a entendernos. Seguíamos subiendo la torre, en cierto punto él me hizo una señal de que lo siguiera, tras una puerta oculta encontré un glifo y un símbolo nuevos. Si hubiera ido sola no los hubiera encontrado. Empecé a estarle agradecida.

Al final de la torre, donde la nieve ya empezaba a cuajar, tenías mis dudas. No quería volver a pasar el frío helador de la Montaña del Origen. Pero me sabía un poco mal dejar a mi compañero blanco. Tampoco es que hubiese allí algún símbolo, así que era perder el tiempo.

Intenté hacer entender a mi acompañante que allí me quedaba, que me iba a volver… Pero él insistió. Daba dos pasos y se volvía para llamarme, cuando me alejé para ir a la puerta se acercó junto a mí y me volvió a llamar. Al final ganaron mis remordimientos, no podía dejarlo solo.

Durante todo el viaje no se despegó de mí, no dejó de guiarme. De nuevo nos encontramos con monstruos, solo que esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte. Cuando uno de ellos nos encontró eché a correr, pero Blanco corría hacia el monstruo. Pensé aterrada, que estaba haciendo él… al instante lo entendí, se estaba sacrificando por mí. Observé impotente como el monstruo le rasgaba su larga tela del lenguaje y se iba. Me acerqué tan deprisa como pude a su forma caída, chillando como loca de preocupación. Tan pronto como se levantó vino hacia mí, soltó una suave protesta y continuó adelante.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, me di cuenta que se alejaba del camino a la cima. Me pregunté a donde iba, y lo seguí. Oculto en un túnel, había otro glifo. Estaba asombrada, pensaba que los había descubierto todos y me encontré este. De no haber seguido a Blanco nunca lo hubiese encontrado.

Conforme no acercábamos a la cima, la tormenta de nieve empeoraba. Recordaba el horror de la primera vez, como casi me morí del frío. Al menos estaría acompañada esa segunda vez. La nieve y el viento ensordecían, no podía oír ninguna voz ni siguiera la mía. Vi como la figura de Blanco se caía al suelo. Deseé que se levantara, que no me dejase sola… poco antes de caer yo también.

Nunca recuerdo demasiado bien lo que sucede después, se que de alguna forma he llegado a la Cima, pero al contrario que la primera vez, que estaba sola, durante la segunda Peregrinación me encontré a Blanco. Los siguientes recuerdos están difusos, se que nos separamos y que justo antes de llegar a la Luz, esperé. Pensaba que le debía eso después del camino recorrido juntos y los secretos encontrados gracias a él. Tardó, pero llegó. Entramos en la Luz juntos.

Dudo mucho que lo encuentre de nuevo en la tercera Peregrinación. Esta vez pienso guiar a los peregrinos novatos.

**Fin**


End file.
